


熏鱼｜风干刀片挽歌（番外）

by loveisreaching



Category: HooWoo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 20:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisreaching/pseuds/loveisreaching
Kudos: 1





	熏鱼｜风干刀片挽歌（番外）

“嘿，老头，秦禹在哪里？”李昇勋还是像十五岁那样，骑着单车飞驰。这一晃，又来到了樱园。  
“呦，是昇勋来了。”金秦禹的妈妈看到了他，笑得比花还灿烂，赶忙照呼着他进来。  
“阿姨好！”李昇勋问候过她，又凑到爷爷那里去。  
“还叫阿姨啊……”爷爷透过架在鼻梁的眼镜坏坏地看着李昇勋。  
“老头，秦禹去哪里了？”李昇勋冲上去勾着爷爷的肩膀，自然地拿过他手里的喷水柱浇起了花。  
“他还在首尔啊，现在应该在坐车过来了，晚点就到了，这你都不知道。”爷爷抛下他一个人进了屋。  
“知道也要问问你～爷爷！哈哈哈～”李昇勋对着进屋的爷爷做了个鬼脸。  
浇完院子里的花，李昇勋便也进屋，一一问候过金秦禹的家人，来到阁楼。  
冬天暗得早，阳光早就逃离了天际，李昇勋开了一盏小小的暖黄色灯，慢慢地走到靠近窗户的地方。双手撑在窗沿，望向窗外。  
不知道是哪家这么心急，早早地就张罗好烟花放了起来。  
璀丽的花束划破天际，像流星一般夺目，让人忍不住想要许下来年的期许。  
李昇勋双手合十，悄悄地许了一个愿望，想了想又作罢，离开窗户，躺在了他们第一次相爱的地方。外面零星的喧闹像是催眠曲，很快把他带入了梦乡。  
梦里什么都有。  
回到遗憾的16岁，齐头并肩靠在神之海岸，感受世界带给他们的、原本属于他们的灿烂青春。  
好像那时的风、那时的海，荡涤过耳边，真切地感受到了幻想中的岁月。  
窸窸窣窣得声音渐强渐弱地靠近，李昇勋迷迷糊糊地被梦境压着，没有起身。  
金秦禹上阁楼看了一眼李昇勋，又回到自己的房间，脱下颁奖典礼上华丽的西装外套，摸了摸自己慢慢坚实的腹肌，满意地套上一件简单的家居衬衫，去找李昇勋。  
他很想他，满脑子关于他的思念以及忍不住的冲动都在倾诉对他热烈的爱意。  
再次走上阁楼，李昇勋还未走出梦乡，金秦禹在他的身边侧躺，拉着他的手，静静地看着他。  
他的眉目不够舒展，微拧着，猜想着「他是梦到了不好的事吗」，手指便不自觉地轻轻附上眉头。  
李昇勋闭着眼睛，却突然伸出手抓住了金秦禹的手，放在心脏的位置，忍不住浅笑了起来。  
“嘿嘿～昇勋～”金秦禹抽回手，身子背过李昇勋也偷偷笑起来。  
李昇勋侧躺身子，环抱住他，下巴搁在他的颈弯处，氤氲柔情。  
细腻白嫩的脖子看得动情，便不禁小啄一口，浓醇的木质香在齿间晕染，迷了魂，又凑上去辗转。  
金秦禹回转过身子，看着李昇勋，向前探了探，吻住他的唇。  
唇齿碰撞，擦出多于柔情的热烈火花，手不自觉地伸向对方的禁地探索，剪影原始的情愫。  
“我们可以吗？”金秦禹探进李昇勋纯白的棉衬衫里，沙哑地声音在唇齿碰撞的火热里飞溅出来。  
李昇勋没有回答他，抓住他探进自己衬衫的手，紧紧地牵着。  
“昇勋，我们可以吗？”  
李昇勋加紧了握着他的手的力度。  
金秦禹抱住他，在他的耳边摩挲。  
“你愿意吗？”李昇勋回抱住他，喃喃自语。  
金秦禹拉过他的手，放在自己欲望铺张的入口，向他示意。  
一瞬间，他又跨坐在李昇勋的身上，与他的禁忌相互摩擦，酥酥麻麻的电流沟通深情的爱意滋生。  
李昇勋却没有冲动，只是一粒纽扣、一粒纽扣地为他解开，蔓延至下身，直到赤裸坦诚相对。  
月光的氤氲下，用指腹，由眉眼开始，一寸一寸，向下轻轻划过，在各自的身体上以自己的名字命名，荡漾起澜澜涟漪。  
霎那间，月光剪影，年轻的身体投射，掀起狂风过境般的波涛，肉体激烈碰撞的靡靡荼荼，以爱为名的喘息交错，回荡出青春不曾有过的壮丽交响乐。  
高潮时戛然而止，互相拥抱着紧紧贴合，细细密密的汗在鼻尖晶莹，一口吞下，重新开始狂欢之旅。  
深邃如黑洞包裹他探入的冒险，盈盈之水轻灵缠绕蔓延，安全送达至最深处领略。  
像是宇宙爆炸间四、银河群星聚集时，迸发出的璀璨，融合各自棱棱之角。  
时而流星掠过，时而陨石砸下，一次又一次，在云端徜徉。  
喘息绵延，渐低却不止。  
相拥着，到达来年。  
烟花齐鸣于天际，勾勒新一年的雏形，互道祝福的声音传来，散在烟花里，寄予来年。  
“我们也去放烟花吧。”金秦禹趴在李昇勋身上，打起精神说。  
“去神之海。”  
“好。”

还是那样静谧，一切都没有变过。容纳神明的神之海，隔绝了一切人世间繁华的喧闹，独自安隐。  
他们牵着手，沿着礁石踱步，走到适合的地方，点燃小小的烟花。  
不是能升空的烟花供大家观赏，是只有他们能看到的专属烟花。  
火花氤氲四周，金秦禹拉着李昇勋双手合十许愿，李昇勋偷偷看金秦禹，悄悄地在他无名指套入一枚小小的戒指。  
冰凉的触感如电流一般偷偷溜进金秦禹的心里，他看了看自己的手，看了看李昇勋。  
李昇勋从自己的口袋里拿出另一枚戒指，放在手心递到金秦禹眼前，问他，“你愿意吗？”  
金秦禹拿起戒指，慢慢地，小心地，套入李昇勋的无名指，说：“我愿意。”  
烟花转瞬即逝，又回归平静。甜蜜的爱由心开始扩张，如初生的冬阳冉冉升起。 李昇勋牵着他的手坐在礁石上，海风吹过，凉凉冰冰的，似有似无地提起，便问他：“你许了什么愿望？” “说出来就不灵啦！不过我的愿望好像已经实现了……” “嗯？” “我的愿望是希望你永远不要离开我。”金秦禹抬起两人牵着的手晃来晃去。 “秦禹，我爱你。”李昇勋深情地对他说。  
  
金秦禹，我爱你，因为说过爱你，所以永远永远不会离开你。


End file.
